Verräter
by Myrime
Summary: Vielleicht habe ich es nicht verdient, euer Freund gewesen zu sein. Bin ich nicht an allem Schuld? Würdet ihr ohne mich noch leben? Hätte ich es verhindern können? Remus Gedanken über Peters Verrat.


Verräter

Es war warm für einen 1. November und die Sonne ließ die Welt in einem rotgoldenen Glanz erscheinen, der mich an jedem anderen Tag erfreut, nach draußen gelockt hätte.

Heute aber saß ich starr am Fenster meiner schäbigen Einzimmerwohnung, unberührt von dem scheinbaren Frieden, von der Stille, die alles Geschehene Lügen zu strafen schien.

Es schien mir, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass ich euch lachen gesehen habe, glücklich über die wenigen Stunden, die wir miteinander verbringen konnten.

Aber dieses Glück war zerschlagen, von Lügen, Hass, Verrat.

Wir waren beste Freunde, unsere ganze Schulzeit lang und darüber hinaus, haben zusammengehalten, was auch passiert ist, haben einander vertraut, andere mit unserer unzerbrechlichen Einigkeit in den Wahnsinn getrieben – wir waren die Rumtreiber.

Wir haben uns von niemanden aufhalten lassen, jedes Abenteuer, jede Dummheit war uns Recht, Regeln und Verbote nur eine Empfehlung, Strafen kein Hindernis, wir haben gelernt, dass wir alles schaffen können, dass jeder noch so wahnwitzige Plan gelingen kann, wenn wir nur daran glaubten – und zusammenhielten.

Und das haben wir getan, immer und überall, wir haben ohne zu zögern für die anderen gelogen, uns selbst in Verruf gebracht, um einen anderen aus der Schlinge zu holen oder einen Plan nicht zu gefährden, wir hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander und unsere Gemeinschaft war uns heilig.

Die einzige Regel, die wir hatten, war, dass wir untereinander niemals lügen wollten, dass Vertrauen unser kostbarstes Gut war – und Verrat eine Todsünde.

Und doch habt ihr dagegen verstoßen.

Vielen war es unverständlich, wie wir vier so gute – nein, beste – Freunde werden konnten, so unterschiedlich wie wir waren.

James war das verwöhnte Einzelkind aus reichem Hause, arrogant, gutaussehend, extrem selbstsicher – und zumindest anfangs ziemlich naiv.

Sirius war in seiner Arroganz kein bisschen besser, ein Draufgänger und Unruhestifter, nur dass seine Familie mehr auf den Umgang mit den richtigen Leuten und strenges Aufrechterhalten der Familienehre hielt, so dass persönliche Bedürfnisse ganz hinten angestellt werden mussten.

Ich kam aus geordneten Familienverhältnissen, war aber immer eher zurückhaltend gewesen, habe mich lieber mit einem Buch verkrochen. Ich war der logische, taktische Kopf hinter unseren Plänen.

Peter war der kleinste, unscheinbarste – und der, der immer unterschätzt wurde. Er war keine Schönheit, seine Familie war arm und auch seine schulischen Leistungen blieben hinter unseren zurück, aber am Ende, war er doch der stärkste von uns, der wahre Rumtreiber.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr ihm mehr vertraut habt als mir.

Vielleicht war es, weil er euch immer gefolgt ist, mit leuchtenden Augen, euch voller Bewunderung angeschaut hat, immer zustimmte, egal was ihr ausgeheckt hattet, euch nie in Frage stellte – während ihr es mir übel genommen habt, wenn ich euch doch manchmal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen musste.

Vielleicht aber auch, weil ihr ihm Verrat nie zugetraut hättet, so wie ihr ihm nie irgendetwas zugetraut habt.

Aber was habe ich getan, dass ihr glaubtet ich könnte euch verraten?

Ihr wart meine ersten wahren Freunde, später meine Familie, die einzigen, die mich akzeptierten, wie ich war, vor denen ich kein Geheimnis hatte, die in meinen finstersten Stunden bei mir waren, denen ich vertraut habe.

Was habe ich falsch gemacht?

Wie konntet ihr glauben, ich könnte euch an unseren Feind verraten, dich, James, deine Frau, dein Kind.

Sirius war immer dein bester Freund, er war dir am ähnlichsten.

Nach der Schule wusste er immer als erstes, wo euer neuer Unterschlupf war.

Und als ich längere Zeit nichts neues erfuhr, dachte ich es wäre sicherer geworden, nicht, dass ihr mir nicht mehr vertraut habt.

Ich hatte Probleme, einen Beruf zu bekommen, eine Wohnung zu finanzieren, zu überleben, ich, mit dem besten Zeugnis, dass unsere Schule seit langem gesehen hat.

Ihr hattet Eltern, bei denen ihr unterkommen konntet und ich war zu stolz, mir helfen zu lassen.

Vielleicht hätte es etwas geändert, wenn ich eure Angebote angenommen hätte und mich nicht immer öfter entschuldigt hätte, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihr seht, wie ich magerer, kranker, meine Kleidung verschlissener wurde.

Vielleicht würdet ihr heute noch leben, wenn ich es besser verstanden hätte, euer Vertrauen zu wecken, wenn ich verhindert hätte, dass ihr der Ratte mehr Geheimnisse anvertrautet.

Ich mache euch keine Vorwürfe, dafür ist es zu spät und ihr habt es genug gebüßt.

Ich mache nur mir selbst Vorwürfe, weil ich nicht verhindern konnte, was passiert ist.


End file.
